Exchanges
by counting down the days
Summary: Haruhi and Kasanoda together? what troubles might happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Haruhi was working at the hotel get a way. She couldn't help but love the feeling of the sun on her face. Her hair was to her shoulders now, but she kept two simple pins to keep her face clear.

The host club members kept showing up to make her day more hectic. So when she had moments without them, she savored them.

She worked during spring break, but this is exactly where she wanted to be.

"Haruhi!" the lady manager called. Haruhi smiled to herself and hurried to the back door. "I need you to go into town and get these items." She instructed, giving her a list.

"Sure, no problem." Haruhi agreed looking over the paper. She went up to her little room she stayed in while she worked here and changed her clothes. She flipped her hair up into a pony tail and with a light sun dress and a pair of sandals, she was ready for a quick shopping trip.

In her own mind while she walked, she didn't realize she was making wrong turns. Soon she looked up and saw nothing familiar. She turned around and walked back where she came. Again nothing looked familiar.

The stores around here were boarded up. Some even had broken windows. She heard a creek behind her. She flipped around.

"Hello?" she called out, her heart beat accelerating. A cat ran through a window, moving a wood shutter. "Stop being stupid." She demanded of herself. She walked left then right and ran into dead end alley.

The clouds covered the sky.

"I hope it doesn't rain." She said out loud. 'Or thunder.' She yelped at the thought. The sky opened up and the rain started to pour.

She tried to push her hair out of her face. The alley got darker, and the line of sight lessened.

Out of options, she climbed up a ladder to a roof. Her thinking was seeing more area, find the right way back. She was careful not to climb to fast or lose her grip. She was half way up when the ladder began to pull away from the brick wall.

Panic set in. she started to climb down, but it wasn't fast enough. The ladder ripped away from the wall.

She couldn't even yell before she hit the ground, the ladder falling on top of her.

When she opened her eyes, it was dark. With a grumble she began to get up. Her leg hurt, her back ached, her head pounded. She was having real trouble moving she leg. The rain lessened to a trickle. She was soaked and the cold started to affect her with a shiver.

She looked around her for help, but there was no one. Just shadows.

The ladder was still on her one leg. A quick shove the ladder clattered away. The sound echoing in the alley.

She tried to stand but moving her leg was excruciating painful, walking was impossible. She was racking her brain of what to do.

At this moment, she'd give anything to have the annoying, overcrowding group of boys to bombard her. The slowed more giving some kind of sight.

The door down the alley began to open. In this part of town, god only knows who was swatting here. She looked around her for a weapon. She held onto a lead pipe for dear life.

Her heart was beating so hard in her chest, she held her breath and she was shaking everywhere. She wasn't expecting to see a familiar red head knock out of the door.

Completed.

Disclaimer: This is fan made. It's is not an official continuous of the anime known as Ouran High School Host Club.

I've only seen the anime, I have not read the manga's but I love the anime. I hope you like it. I do apologize for any and all spelling and grammatical error, I don't have a beta so this isn't at its peak.

This is just the opening chapter and a little prelude.

Please R&R

-Counting Down the Days-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Fujioka?" was like a peaceful and welcomed beacon.

"Casanova." She sighed. He rushed over to her.

"What, what happened?" he asked. "What are you doing here? This is gang territory." She gripped his shirt.

She was shaking so hard, she just held onto him. He was shocked, he didn't know what to do. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. He noticed that she was soaked. He knew she must've been here for a longer time. Then he remembered a loud crash a few hours ago.

His heart sank when he realized he could've come out faster, sooner.

His eyes looked around and saw the holes up the wall where the ladder less than a foot away once laid. He also looked up and down the alley for someone else. She trembled hard in his arms.

"I'm here," he said. "It's ok." That's all he could think of. But with that statement he could feel her calm down.

"I was going to the market." She began. Kasanoda pulled back slightly. "I got lost and my leg, hurts." She explained.

"Your leg." He exclaimed. He pulled all the way back and started to look her over. Her dress was pulled up high, he could see her pale blue panties. Even though he knew this wasn't the time, the blush still streaked across his face, the ideas flooded him.

There was very little light, so he couldn't see anything anyway.

"I'm going to pick you up." He concluded.

"No, I'm fine." She protested. But one slight move she gasped out in pain. He scooped her up and lifted her quickly. She yelled out in pain, by the sudden movement.

"Sorry." He said gritting his teeth. He didn't think she would weigh so little.

"It's ok," she said breathing through the pain. "Like a band aid."

He stood there for a moment, in his own disbelief. He never thought he would have Haruhi in his arms, bridal style. He thought about the dreams he had of carrying her to a bed like this.

With one arm around his neck and her other hand gripping his shirt, he tried to keep his head in this place, in this moment.

He began to walk her back to the door he came out of. Knowing he would have to jerk her around a little to open the door, she leaned down and gripped the handle. He did the rest.

The door shut softly behind them.

There was a dim lite lamp in the corner. But Haruhi could see a floor mat, like for wrestling.

"This is my practice gym." He explained. "It's a train ride away, no one bothers me and I can get out some frustration, or sleep unbothered or do homework." Haruhi nodded. He walked to a sliding door and again she helped open in.

The light flicked on. The brightness flushed her eyes, but soon she adjusted and she looked around the room. There was a single bed against the wall. And a desk and a dresser.

'He must spend a lot of time here.' She thought.

He stepped towards the bed, his dream flashed again in his mind. He shook his head and sat Haruhi softly on the bed.

She hissed in pain, but nodded and settled down.

"Let me take a look." He instructed. He grabbed her knee and held it up. His eyes traveled down her thigh. He saw a butterfly on her panties.

Flushed again, he started to unbuckle her sandal, his fingers shaking. He pulled the shoe free from here foot.

She watched him. He had such a soft caring touch. He worked gently and thoughtfully. He refused to look at her.

'He must be so annoyed.' She thought. She shivered again. The warm room was soothing but with the wet clothes, she still felt a deep chill.

A bruise had already developed on her calf. He tested where the pain started, and asked her to wiggle her toes.

"It might be a fracture." He stated. He put her foot down softly. He walked to a cupboard and opened it. It was a fridge. He grabbed an ice pack and wrapped it in a towel. He handed it to her, careful not to let her see the blush on her cheeks.

She placed it on her leg. It hurt, but the cold gave a surprisingly instant relief. But with the wet clothes and now the ice pack, she couldn't stop her teeth from chattering.

"Can I use your phone?" she asked. "I'm sure Misuzu is worried. I should've been back hours ago." He handed her his phone.

"Yeah." He said. "Is your leg feeling any better?" he asked. He placed his hand on the ice pack so she could use both hands to dial. In this process their hands grazed. Their eyes locked for a second.

She called and explained. Misuzu squealed in relief. After a longer conversation, Haruhi told her she was with someone safe and would be back in no time and not to worry. She handed him back the phone, shivering uncontrollably. "Someone safe?" Kasanoda questioned. Haruhi only smiled in response, a new wave of shiver wash over her. In a rush he went to his desk and pulled out a shirt, it was a simple white t-shirt. "We got to get you out of those clothes." He instructed. "Did.. you want… me to help?" he asked trembling in his own nervousness. "I think I'll be ok." Haruhi said, taking the shirt. Kasanoda turned his back. 'He's such a gentlemen.' She thought pulling her dress off. He heard the clothing hit the floor, and he knew at this moment she was naked. The though made a tightness in his pants. She coughed slightly and he turned back around. He could see her had removed her bar as well. She sat there, in his shirt, on his bed, shivering. She skin was still damp and made the white fabric give less to the imagination. "I'll call Tamaki, to come get me." She conducted. He must be wanting to leave. "no." he demanded. His bluntness took her off guard, for some reason struck a chord of happiness. "Um… I don't want that fool to know where I stay on my free time." And the chord of happiness she felt was cut in two. "I'll take you back." "I don't mean to be trouble." She said, her teeth chattering. He sat next to her and pulled the blanket and wrapped it around both of them. "It's no trouble." He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. With the since of warmth, she snuggled close to him. She started to relax. They both could feel the warmth and the growing calm.

Completed.

Disclaimer: This is fan made. It's is not an official continuous of the anime known as Ouran High School Host Club.

I've only seen the anime, I have not read the manga's but I love the anime. I hope you like it. I've only seen the anime, I have not read the manga's but I love the anime. I hope you like it. I do apologize for any and all spelling and grammatical error, I don't have a beta so this isn't at its peak.

R&R

-Counting Down the Days-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was two week since. Kasanoda and Haruhi hadn't talked about that day. But they both thought about it.

Haruhi dreamt about it. Kasanoda day dreamed about it. They saw each other once in a while in the halls at the music room, but there was no conversation about it.

Haruhi would sit there in classes and graze her fingers across her face and lips and pictures Kasanoda didn't it. Her skin tingled at the idea.

He would find himself in the last stall in the bathroom, with the door locked and think about her and what she would feel like.

Haruhi couldn't help but look for him everywhere. During the host club hours, her head snapped at the door whenever someone came in.

What she didn't know was Kasanoda would normally stand right outside the door and try to gather the courage to walk through the double doors.

This day, he changed his mind. He swallowed all his fear and stood outside of the door. And today would be the day they talked about this. He opened the door and it slid open smoothly.

The music room was bustling with girls cheering of the various hosts.

Kyoya was standing by the door ready to take the requests, and making notes in his book. He barely looked up as Kasanoda walked in.

"Fujioka." Kasanoda stated. Without a second thought Kyoya skimmed the room.

"Haruhi." Kyoya called. Her head poked out of the store room. Her heart began to beat in her chest with she saw him. She looked at the store room once more, took a deep breath and walked over to him.

She smiled a big host smile and gestured to an empty couch. She hoped no one was looking, seeing her flushed and awkward.

"How about a walk?" he suggested. Haruhi looked over at Kyoya, who only nodded. Kasanoda opened the door. There was a following of squeals from everyone who was watching.

They walked in awkward silence to the gardens.

"Oh, um." He said abruptly, handing her a bag. "You left your clothes." He explained.

"Oh, thank you." She said taking the bag. She took a quick peak inside the paper parcel. Her clothes had been washed and folding nicely. Her bra was on the bottom, but she could see the strap. She became more embarrassed.

The garden was in full bloom. The roses filled the air with a delicious sent. Standing alone in such a beautiful area melted the stress, they both could feel the tension disperse.

"I…" they both said at the same time.

"You go ahead." Kasanoda said.

"No, you go ahead." Haruhi insisted.

"Ok." He swallowed. He looked at her, then looked away and back to her. He wanted to confess, tell her everything he felt and was feeling and end it was a passionate kiss; but what came out was: "how's your leg." he asked, dodging his own mind.

"Oh, it's fine." Haruhi said flexing her leg. "Still hurts is I walk or stand too much, but it's fine really."

"Oh, walking." Kasanoda said smacking himself. "Let's sit." He suggested to the stone bench. Haruhi happily took the chance.

It was a smaller bench so they had to sit close to each other. Haruhi pulled the hair tie for her hair and shook out the weight.

Kasanoda's breath hitched in his throat. She looked so beautiful. Without realizing it he brushed a strand of hair from her face. The blush filled her cheeks.

"Casa…" she breathed. She started to lean up as he started to lean down.

"I wanted to apologize for kissing you?" Kasanoda said.

"What?" Haruhi asked snapping back to real life.

Completed.

Disclaimer: This is fan made. It's is not an official continuous of the anime known as Ouran High School Host Club.

I've only seen the anime, I have not read the manga's but I love the anime. I hope you like it. I do apologize for any and all spelling and grammatical error, I don't have a beta so this isn't at its peak.

I know this chapter is short, but I left a pretty good Cliff hanger.

Pretty please R&R

-Counting Down the Days-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two weeks prior:

_Haruhi looked up, after feeling the warmth grow. Kasanoda looked down, the heat spreading across his cheeks._

_Without a second thought he closed the gap and they connected lips._

_Haruhi was taken aback at first but soon found herself pushing herself up, closer to him._

_She turned slightly to get closer, the movement made her leg throb, but she ignored it. She couldn't help but thread her fingers through his hair. He wrapped his other arm around her front and pulled her closer. She tried to hide her hiss of pain. _

"_Sorry." He gasped, pulling away._

"_No," she said gripping his shirt once more. He stopped and they locked eyes. Sharing the same idea, they both started to lay back on the small bed; their lips finding each other before they touched the sheets. _

_Her leg made comfort difficult. She wanted to touch him and pull him closer but every time she started to move, the pain throbbed. _

_After sharing more kisses, Kasanoda's phone began to vibrate. Looking at the caller ID with reluctance, it was Tamaki._

"Why are you sorry?" She questioned thinking back to that night. She couldn't think of anything else. The feel of his lips on hers, the taste of his kiss.

"I…." Kasanoda found himself speechless.

"I'm not." Haruhi continued. "I know I can't change the way you felt about it, but I'm not sorry." She blurted. With a sigh she stood up.

"Fuji…." Kasanoda tried.

"I understand. A guy like, being with a girl like me right?" and with that Haruhi walked off at a faster pace. By the time she reached the door, her leg was throbbing.

Kasanoda continued to sit there, dumbfounded.

Haruhi went but upstairs, limping.

"Are you ok Haruhi?" Tamaki asked when she entered the room.

"My leg hurts." She started bluntly and went to the store room. She was fighting back the tears.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked walking into the store room. "What's the matter?"

"I walked too much, my leg." she sniffled turning away.

"Let me take you to the doctor." He suggested. Haruhi shook her head and tried to decline.

"Kyoya," he called. Kyoya peeked through the door. "Get the car, were taking Haruhi to the doctor."

"Senpai, no." Haruhi tried to decline. It was no use, Mori had Haruhi in his arms and walking out to the front area. The rest of the girls were sitting there, host-less.

There was nothing wrong with her leg, just over worked like she said. Tamaki drove her home and she was all too grateful to get away from him.

One stair at a time she made her way up the stairs. Suddenly there was an arm around her waist, helping her.

"What?" she wondered looking up at the red head, blushing deeply.

"Let me help." He insisted. It was easier, but Haruhi couldn't help but wonder what he was doing here.

He helped her in the apartment and on a chair.

"Do you have anything frozen?" he asked. Haruhi thought about it but shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry." She replied. "I just have so little freezer space, I normally don't buy frozen goods." Kasanoda nodded and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a towel and wetted it down. He waved it in the air a few times and then wrapped it around her leg. It was surprisingly cold.

"Trick I learned to prevent heat exhaustion." He explained.

"Thank you Casanova." Haruhi said, savoring the feeling of relief for her leg.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked, blushing once more.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Haruhi instructed. "Why are you here?"

"I couldn't leave things like we did." He began looking down. "I…. I…. I'm not sorry either."

The air stilled in the room.

"I kissed you cause I wanted to." He continued, finding the courage for this confession. "The truth is Fujioka, I've wanted to, kiss you for a long time now."

"What?" she said in disbelief.

"I've liked you since I walked in on you," he said, squatting down on the ground next to her. "Before that actually. Freaked me out that I might be falling for a dude." Haruhi couldn't help but smile.

"Now what?" Haruhi asked looking into his sweet face.

"Can I…" he tried. "Can I take you out sometime?"

"Yes." Haruhi said smiling. "I would like that very much."

All they could do was sit there and smile at each other for a few moments. He still had his hand covering her leg.

Completed.

Disclaimer: This is fan made. It's is not an official continuous of the anime known as Ouran High School Host Club.

I've only seen the anime, I have not read the manga's but I love the anime. I hope you like it. I've only seen the anime, I have not read the manga's but I love the anime. I hope you like it. I do apologize for any and all spelling and grammatical error, I don't have a beta so this isn't at its peak.

Progress!

R&R

-Counting Down the Days-


End file.
